


Oh kiss me...

by Loki_d



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Art, Freckles, Kissing, M/M, Marco's freckles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8128466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_d/pseuds/Loki_d
Summary: So, I've decided to start to post my art here on AO3 too, so it can be found easily trough the taggig system :)You can find my work on my tumblr here :http://i-m-such-a-fangirl-it-hurts.tumblr.com/post/76608353736/happy-valentines-day-to-all-of-you-jeanmarco
This drawing is kind of old but it's one of the ones I love most !





	




End file.
